regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 5
Recap The Fifth session sees a party that is made up of Destiny playing a Fighter named Wander, Kaitly_n playing a druid/barbarian named Avana, and ChanManV playing a rogue named Varis. The adventure starts with the party learning that Professor Nox (played by Col_Noxius) has not returned to town from his time spent with Hagatha. The party goes to the Shamrock Saloon and searches for Ivana, who has offered a quest to venture into the sewers of Ruin in search of missing children. They find her drunk at a table with a Bard named Lilith (played by LilyPichu). Ivana proceeds to tell them that something has been coming out of the sewers, produces a green glow, and then takes people into the sewers. She offers them a golden ring with an emerald set in it as payment for ridding the sewers of whatever is in it. She leads them to a sewer grate right outside the saloon. The party debates whether or not the children are alive, whether there is even any children down in the sewers, or if they should use a live child as bait (which they decide against). The party then proceeds into the sewers. After proceeding through the sewage and making a right at the first intersection, the party notices large claw marks on the wall. They proceed forward, and come across a small bridge next to a large circular pool. As Varis starts moving across the bridge, a giant crocodile bursts out of the water and bites Varis, dragging him into the sewage. The crocodile then flees down the passageway. The party leaps to action, chasing the crocodile down and pelting it with attacks. Varis escapes the clutches of the crocodile's jaws, only to be slammed into the wall by it's tail and knocked unconscious. Lilith brings him back up, right before the crocodile bites down on Avana. The crocodile tries to drag Avana away, but the party brings it down before he can get away. The party attempts to rest, but is interrupted by footsteps from the direction they came in. The party runs into several lizardfolk. The Lizardfolk Shaman casts a spell, and Wander's armor glows red hot. Avana jumps in the sewage to attack the lizardfolk, but one of the lizardfolk produces a ring and a green glow flashes in Avana's eyes. She falls asleep, and starts sinking below the level of the sewage. The Lizardfolk Shaman hits Wander with a magical whip, and pulls him into the sewage. One of the lizardfolk drop in the battle, but the other lizardfolk start using the party's tactics against them by feeding goodberries and reviving their downed colleagues. Wander climbs out of the water and engages the Shaman, as the rest of the party engages the lizardfolk. Wander is entangled by a net as he nearly brings down the Shaman, but the Shaman once again heats up Wander's armor and brings him down. Lilith wakes up the sleeping Avana as Wander gets dragged under the water by the net. Lilith uses the light of Wander's heated armor to heal him beneath the sewage, and the Shaman immediately brings him down again. The second time Lilith heals Wander, and viciously mocks the Shaman to death. The party then finishes off the lizardfolk while Wander climbs back to the surface. The party takes a short rest, hoping that nothing comes creeping out of the darkness. Professor Nox is lost to the Heroes' Graveyard, never to be heard from again..... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes